Vin Ethanol
Vin Ethanol is one of main characters from 2016 reboot series Ben 10. He is voiced by David Sobolov. Appearance Vin Ethanol is a man with muscular arms and tattoos all over his them. His right arm has a skull with bones and a crab, and his left arm has a flower tattoo. He wears a black tank top and a necklace with a skull around his neck. His head is completely bald, and he has no eye brows or eyelashes. He has a cleft chin and a long pointy nose. He wears blue jeans and the belt on his jeans is black with a white skull in the middle. He wears shoes that are white on the front and black on the back. Personality Even though Vin is an illegal racer, he doesn't seem to care too much about winning compared to other illegal racers. He will race dirty to win, but if he knows he's out of the race, he won't keep trying, as seen when he just crossed his arms and stayed put when his car was flipping uncontrollably. He doesn't care about not having friends because he has "Family," which is really robotic arms for his vehicle. He also prefers to race in the streets rather than other locations. As shown in his second appearance, Vin however does think of other racers as part of his "family", at times, as seen when LaGrange manipulates him into getting rid of Ben for him. He also isn't totally devoid of morals, as he disliked causing damage to the people around during his race at the Great Wall of China after finishing community service. Despite the fact he usually takes his car more seriously than anything else, he isn't beyond sharing some of his knowledge with Ben even if they were previously enemies, going as far as explaining to him how his car works, how to change a tire and even helping him when they attempted to stop LaGrange together. It's later revealed that he uses racing as a way to make up for his lawyer son's absence, hence why he calls his car "family". It's also what the Forever Knight uses to recruit him to his side, and ultimately what makes him change sides and join the Tennyson family instead. Biography In Need for Speed, Ethanol was one of the illegal racers that attempted to win the race and collect the treasure. Dirty Dobs burrowed into Vin's car and caused it to flip uncontrollably and break down, putting Ethanol out of the race. Vin Ethanol proceeded to run away from the police when they tried to arrest him, but was caught and arrested. Vin returns in LaGrange Muraille, preparing his car for a race against LaGrange. Ben discovered that Vin was put into community service instead of jail and, through their shared liking of fast cars, befriended him before learning how to change a car tire. Vin then raced against LaGrange, damaging Glitch as Heatblast pursued them, due to his past friendship and "family" with LaGrange. After being stopped by Four Arms and some talking, Vin realized the errors of his ways and helped Four Arms stop LaGrange from destroying the Great Wall of China. He later complimented Ben on keeping a cool head and Max for raising a great family, before leaving to drop LaGrange at a police station. In Roundabout: Part 1 he formerly joined the Forever Knight team then later became a new member of the Tennyson family in Roundabout: Part 2. Trivia *His name is a reference to the actor Vin Diesel, with "Diesel" being replaced by "Ethanol", both being petroleum products obtained from fractional distillation of crude oil. *Vin Ethanol shares similarities with Dominic Toretto from the The Fast and the Furious franchise, including his appearance (bald head, dressing style), occupation (illegal street racer), voice, personality ("I don't have friends, I have family"), his car, and even Dominic's actor's stage name (Vin Ethanol instead of Vin Diesel). Category:Ben 10 Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male